


8

by efinie



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: За последние пять лет Мотылек видел эту картину в своей голове тысячу раз. Кровь в воде. Кровь на руках Дега.
Relationships: Henri "Papillon" Charriere/Louis Dega
Kudos: 4





	8

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560242) by [stelleappese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Глаза Мотылька прикованы к теням, что отбрасывает на стены небольшой костер. Они танцуют на рисунках Дега. Он чувствует себя оцепеневшим, ничтожным и готовым вот-вот развалиться на куски.

Дега, напротив, выглядит так, словно неподвижность свела бы его в могилу.

Некоторое время он хлопочет над огнем, подогревая немного воды, опуская в нее тряпку и крепко отжимая. Он стягивает рубашку Мотылька, не спрашивая разрешения, и Мотылек позволяет ему сделать это без возражений, по-прежнему глядя на тени и рисунки, когда Дега осторожно проводит еле теплой тканью по его коже.

\- Я устроил постель и для тебя, - говорит тот хриплым, скрипучим голосом.

Мотылек слышит, как плещется вода, капают капли, и снова ощущает влажное тепло на коже. В одном из углов Дега нарисовал море: синяя вода смешивается с красной.

\- Ночью бывает очень холодно.

За последние пять лет Мотылек видел эту картину в своей голове тысячу раз. Кровь в воде. Кровь на руках Дега.

Он очень долго не мог понять, почему чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что случилось с Селье, но была уйма времени подумать об этом. Это не из-за того, что он проигнорировал предупреждения Дега и привел его, – не было другого выхода, - или потому что был слишком слаб, чтобы вовремя остановить Дега. А потому, что Дега сделал это ради него. Это не был инстинкт самосохранения. Это была слепая отчаянная ярость того, кто защищал свое. Мотылек знает, потому что с тех пор, как встретил Дега, раз за разом чувствовал ту же самую ярость. В каком-то смысле именно Мотылек превратил Дега в убийцу.

Дега снова ополаскивает тряпку, но когда пытается поднять руку, Мотылек хватает его за запястье. Дега почти вздрагивает от прикосновения и растерянно смотрит на него уставшими, налитыми кровью глазами.

В комнату врывается ветер, холодный и легкий, но достаточно сильный, чтобы донести запах моря. 

Кровь в воде. Бесконечная гладь моря вокруг. 

Мотылек держит Дега, пока тот не перестает дрожать, как осиновый лист. Он кажется хрупким, но надежным. Заякоренным. Мотылек полон нелогичного страха, что, если отпустит запястье Дега, то сам станет тем, кто уплывет, потеряется навсегда.

Он не помнит, как наклонился, но внезапно прижимается губами к губам Дега, робко прикасаясь к ним языком. Они сухие, потрескавшиеся, и с привкусом крови.

И каким-то чудом Дега целует его в ответ, наклоняя голову и свободной рукой обхватывая щеку Мотылька. К тому времени, когда они разрывают поцелуй, Мотылек так сильно цепляется за запястье Дега, что, вероятно, оставит синяк.

\- Папи… - шепчет Дега, и что-то трепещет у Мотылька в груди.

**Author's Note:**

> "Папи" - уменьшительно-ласкательное от Papillon - Мотылек по-французски.


End file.
